Computing systems often require vast amounts of data be logged in order to detect issues, provide solutions, and test production features. This is usually a time consuming process that requires writing logging code for capturing the data. Further, the logged data may not be provided to analysts in real time and is often disorganized and unfiltered resulting in inefficient and ineffective analysis.